1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camcorder which can perform the recording and reproducing of an image signal, and more particularly relates to a character editing circuit of a camcorder which can change control pulses recorded on a control track of a tape to thereby record character information, so that the control pulses can be read out during the reproducing to thereafter display the character information on an existing image signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A camcorder is an apparatus for recording an image and an audio signal on a small video tape to thereafter reproduce the same.
Recently, a method has been proposed for recording character information in addition to the image and audio signal.
Specifically, for example, in Japanese laid open patent application No. Hei 3(1991)-153179 entitled, "Title Recording Method" a method has been proposed for memorizing title image information in an image memory to thereby record the title image information in a title recording domain of the video tape at a predetermined time during the recording.
However, the Japanese patent application No. Hei 3-153179 not only needs to store image information in an image memory but also needs to store the title information in the image memory. Thus, a problem arises in that a large amount of characters, such as with an infant diary can not be recorded.
Meanwhile, caption processing has been utilized in the prior art in order to record a large amount of characters, as in an infant diary.
However, in order to perform the caption processing, the infant diary corresponding to the caption has to be filmed in adance to thereby record the infant diary along with the previously filmed image signal on the video track of the tape by way of an expensive broadcasting editing apparatus, which is practically impossible for use by the general public.
Furthermore, if the infant diary is filmed to thereby be edited without using the expensive broadcasting editing apparatus, there arises a further problem in that the existing image signal can be erased.